Sooner or Later
by vanagonne
Summary: "Elena's breathing had become labored as she fought to tamper down her blood lust and battle the guilt of what she had done. What Stefan had seen her do..." Set during episode 4x04 'The Five'. . Please Read Author's Notes inside for further explanation. After a touchy review i've been urged to state that this fic does contain Stefan and a threesome scene. Be nice please.


**Author's Note: After watching the scene between Stefan in Caroline in 4x03, I knew I wanted to explore what could happen if he did decided to let go and join Elena and "enjoy" this new life ahead of her. I may be in the minority, but I am always intrigued by the dynamic between Stefan, Elena, AND Damon. I love both brothers though I do lean heavily on the Delena side. I'm eagerly awaiting episode 4 and had to get this out. This fiction is intended for mature audiences only please.**

**Playlist can be found on youtube: playlist?list=PLQfxDZUzvo-k49rlnF8d3gg9AXqc3A6ob&feature=mh_lolz**

xxxxx

The walls seemed to vibrate with the music filling the frat house. Damon had watched Elena seduce one unknowing testosterone filled boy after another into dark corners. She'd leave blood trailing down her chin and fangs protruded, going unnoticed at the costume party.

He smiled as she joined him on the dance floor, vibrating along with the music.

"How are you feeling?" he shouted over the music as she moved closer to him.

She smiled coyly and grabbed his shoulders, admitting into his ear, "I want more."

"Come with me…" he murmured back, giving the back of her neck a quick squeeze before walking off towards the stairs.

She followed, grabbing a drink from a girl's hand and downing it in one gulp as she followed up the steps.

He kicked open a locked door, revealing a half nude couple on a bed. The girl shrieked, fumbling to cover up. Elena stayed behind at the doorway as Damon swooped down to look into the girl's eyes and state, "you're going to make sure nobody tries to come into this room..." he glanced at the boy…"and you're going to stay put and spend a little time with my friend here."

Elena wasted no time after the girl left with clothes gathered in her arms, pinning the boy against the wall and sinking her teeth into his neck.

Damon folded his arms and leaned against the wall, watching under speculative eyes. "Good Elena, though you could learn a thing or two about delicacy."

She pulled her teeth from the boy to mutter beneath liquid pooling at the corners of her mouth, "What?"

He pulled her off of the boy and pinned her against the wall, barely budging as she struggled beneath his grip. The boy sunk to the floor next to them but that went unnoticed as Elena started breathing heavily, eyes trained on Damon's.

Damon's grip loosened slightly as he glanced at her heaving chest. The swell of her breasts and a vein that ran along the right one caught his eye. His fangs slid into view, eyes blackening.

"What are you doing?" She asked, struggling again beneath his heavy body.

"Your fangs are a tool, not a weapon. Angle is key. You seem to take them like this…" he demonstrated by sinking his teeth harshly into her neck. She gasped in pain as he bit down.

He let go without taking a sip, "you want to take them like this…" and he moved his mouth to the vein that lay across the plump skin of her right breast. He let the tip of his fangs press just so before sinking further down.

She groaned, her head hitting the wall behind her as she arched her chest into his mouth.

Xxxx

The blood on Elena's lips, eyes black with lust, Damon's body crushing hers into a wall of the frat house. Stefan felt the rage boil in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tamper it, shove it down, or calm the flames licking his chest, boiling his veins.

"Stop," Elena breathed, eyes locked on Stefan's and grabbing at Damon's hair which earned her a groan from the older brother.

"Don't stop on my account," Stefan's voice came out cold and controlled, despite the roaring of his angry heart pumping limp bunny blood through his engorged veins.

Damon spun around, almost leaving Elena in a heap on the floor before she steadied herself against him, palm on shoulder. He swiped at his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a crimson track across his cheek.

"Thought you were staying behind," Damon stated simply, eyes darting anywhere but Stefan's steely gaze.

Stefan crossed his arms as if that would keep his anger under his skin, "Thought you were going to teach my girlfriend how to be a better vampire," his gaze lingered on the body propped at Elena's feet.

Damon pinched his lips together and offered a sideways smirk, "ahh, guess I misunderstood the assignment?"

Elena's breathing had become labored as she fought to tamper down her blood lust and battle the guilt of what she had done. What Stefan had seen her do.

Stefan's gaze trailed from her veiny eyes to her swollen blood-stained lips, before settling on the swell of her chest where bite marks marred her olive skin. Damon seemed to sense his brother's rise in anger because he stepped in front of Elena to block her from his view.

That was enough for Stefan, the pain too much too handle. The coppery scent of the frat boy at Elena's feet, the smell of arousal in the air…Stefan buried his mouth in the crook of the boy's neck, ripping a meaty chunk away, swells of blood pouring down his neck.

A low, almost sensuous moan erupted from Elena's parted lips as her fangs protruded and she shoved Damon out of the way to accept the spurting mass of blood Stefan held out to her.

"Just like Katherine. Happy Brother?" Stefan asked, eyes boring into Damon's startled gaze.

Damon grimaced and grabbed Elena from the boy, tearing a gash into his palm to feed him, though it was too late.

"Is he dead?" Elena whispered, voice muffled by a gulp full of blood spilling between fangs that sat so lovely on her lips.

"No thanks to you two," Damon muttered, raking a hand through his hair and carelessly tossing the boy aside as if he were a ragdoll.

Stefan stood and stalked over to Elena, hovering over her heaving form. Her lungs grasped for air, human bags confused with a need for something that was no longer necessary. Stefan took a finger and began to pluck away strands of hair that had become stuck in the sticky hardening liquid around her mouth. "Look at you," he murmured, eyes softening even behind his Ripper veins and darkened pupils, "you don't know whether to cry or beg us to pick up where I found you."

A whimper escaped Elena's parted lips and her eyes squeezed shut, though both brothers knew which side would succumb no matter how hard she battled the war within. Rarely could the lust that erupts from a kill be masked by feeble good-natured human intentions. Her body screamed for their touch and they could all smell it.

"Stefan…" Damon warned, eyes trained on Stefan's fingers that hovered over her corset strings under the swell of her breasts.

Elena swallowed thickly, making a strangled gulping sound as she turned her head and fixed her eyes on Damon's. He let out a defeated sigh, shoulders sagging, "why don't we all get out of here. We can trade Pinterest recipes and work out our frustrations on DIY pillow cases…"

Stefan's fingers worked deftly at pulling the strings loose, causing Elena's costume to fall limply down her shoulders, the fabric barely covering her nipples.

Damon's gaze broke from Elena's, eyes flitting towards her barely concealed chest, his bite marks already healed from before. Stefan moved behind Elena with vamperic speed and turned her with palms on hips to face Damon. His lips hovered over her neck, eyes lifted to connect with Damon's.

"Go ahead," Stefan prodded, moving a hand to cup her right breast as an offering to his brother, "pick up where you left off."

Elena seemed to arch into his touch, though fear hid behind her eyes in such a way that it would have been missed by anyone else. Damon shook his head slightly, "She doesn't want this Stefan."

Stefan let out a snicker against her neck, "She's just a child, Damon. She doesn't understand what her body is telling her. She's grappling for a strand of her humanity. What were your words? Ah, she's a vampire, she needs to act like one?"

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't standing right here,"Elena managed to croak.

Damon nodded and walked slowly to stand inches away from her and Stefan. He could feel the heat radiating off the both of them. Bodies thrumming with their recent kill, sex filling the air. Damon put both hands at her cheeks, cupping her small face and pierced her eyes with his, "Stefan's hurt and angry. He's fed on human blood. You understand what this means?"

She nodded as much as his grasp would allow, hands creeping up his arms to grasp his wrists.

"I would do anything for you. You know that," Damon stated, it wasn't even a question.

She nodded again, wincing as Stefan's fingers dug painfully into her left hip.

Damon's eyes drifted to Stefan's as he spoke to Elena,"you're stronger than he is Elena, I trust we won't lose you in this…"

Elena turned her mouth to the soft skin on his palm that held his thumb and she bit down, Damon's eyes fluttered shut. Stefan immediately clamped down on her neck, taking her in with a sharp pull of his tongue.

She sank back into Stefan, one of her hands falling from Damon's wrist to grasp at Stefan's at her hip. As soon as Elena's fangs unlatched from Damon's palm, Stefan spun her around once again and crashed his mouth against hers, Damon's blood mingling between their tongues.

Her back pressed against Damon's chest, Stefan's tongue invading every space in her mouth, she wrapped a hand behind her to grasp Damon's neck. He lowered his lips to her throat and darted out a tongue to swipe at the blood that dripped from his brother's puncture marks.

He groaned into the taste, fangs snapping out and body hardening against Elena's writhing form.

"Tastes just like her doesn't she?" Stefan asked against Elena's lips.

"Better," Damon moaned, taking a fistful of hair to pull Elena's head further to the side so he could sink his teeth into her flesh himself.

She pressed her forehead against Stefan's cheekbone, breathing him in. Damon was taking in a lot of blood, she felt the dizzying effect as she leaned heavier against Stefan.

"Enough," Stefan whispered and as if this were a well-practiced dance between brothers, Damon immediately retracted his fangs and spun Elena back around so Stefan could undo the remainder of Elena's costume.

Damon pressed his wrist against her lips and commanded,"drink, you'll need your strength."

She swatted his wrist away and pulled his neck to her mouth, not bothering to place her fangs correctly for entry and he hissed in pain as she tore into his skin. Stefan's fingers hooked into her panties as her dress fell around her ankles.

She took a final gulp before pushing Damon away and moving out of Stefan's grasp, causing his fingers to snap the black lace of her panties in a loud pop against her skin.

She strode slowly away from the brother's who stood heaving breaths and wiping at their mouths. Her high heels clicked dully on the old wooden floor as she approached the bed, giving them an eyeful of supple cheeks peeking from under black lace.

Elena turned slowly to face them, eyes hooded and nipples peaked. Damon took a few steps towards her, the pull sparking between them, before he stopped to gaze at her. Her hair cascaded over her breasts in messy waves, loose tendrils matted in dried blood. Her lips were plump and full, stained red from blood and lust, chin covered in a messy display of his crimson liquid. She stood with such grace, though her hands trembled at her sides. She still was just a child snatched too soon from innocence and controlled by a lust she hadn't yet come of age to fully understand beyond the gentle lovemaking in her human life.

If he were a better man he'd scoop her up and take her away from this room where two old men stood, her blood filling up the spots between their legs. But he was no more a man than she a woman in this land of murderous driven lust. Elena she was and always would be, but something else drove her purpose now. She still needed to be handled with a delicacy that Damon had not yet mastered and the Ripper in Stefan would use to make her come undone.

"You're beautiful," Damon finally stated, taking the remaining steps to fill in the gap between them. Her fangs had retreated, eyes calmed to sweet brown and slightly widened. A shyness had crept up behind the lust and drive of her vampire instincts as he peered wonderingly down at her.

Stefan moved onto the bed behind her, pulling her backwards into his chest. He grasped her inner thighs firmly and spread her legs slightly, "you have no idea…" Stefan murmured to his brother. Damon quirked an eyebrow, "Don't I?" The Katherine references were not going unnoticed by Elena, though the anger just fueled her lust and the sensations were just too much. She opted to ignore.

Elena's legs rested against Stefan's on the edge of the bed, her back propped against his chest and head tucked under his chin as he held her up enough to watch. She stiffened against him as Damon slowly lowered to his knees before them.

"What's wrong?" Stefan whispered, letting a hand graze down her arm to rest on her hand that grasped his leg.

She shook her head, nervousness creeping up her body as the human blood faded out of her system. She suddenly felt exposed and on the edge of something regrettable, the edge of no return.

"Just say the word, Elena. We can all leave now. Stick Stefan in rehab, I'll get out of town, and this never happens," Damon finger's hovered just above the fabric resting on her jutting hipbones.

Her breathing became shaky, her legs quivering slightly around Damon's crouched body. Stefan ran a hand down her hair, thumbing the base of her neck gently.

"Or…" Stefan began, moving her thighs further apart, "we finish what you and Damon started and for the first time in your life, understand what it is to be a vampire. A real vampire."

Elena closed her eyes, swallowing thickly as her human side deceived her, a tear trickling down her cheek. She felt a thumb brush it off, though she didn't know whose.

Damon's voice brought her eyes open, "It isn't like before Elena, when Klaus took away his humanity. He's angry, hurt, betrayed. He's just flipped the switch to keep from killing me, or you, or both..."

Stefan pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered so softly her human ears would have never picked it up, "I'd rather join you than lose you. Even if it means losing a part of me."

She immediately protested, pushing off his chest but he grasped onto her, pulling her firmly back into place, "Do it," he nodded to Damon.

Damon immediately dropped his fingers to the elastic of her panties and tugged gently over her hip bones. Stefan lifted her slightly from the mattress so Damon could peel the black lacey underwear off her bottom.

Her breath hitched as cool air met her damp middle. Damon's icy blue eyes flicked up to meet her gaze as he straightened one of her legs over his shoulder to yank the panties off. She kicked them away with her other leg, her heel catching Damon's thigh.

Before he could proceed further, she sat up and with newly found and hardly practiced vampire speed, tore his shirt from his chest, buttons popping and bouncing across the floor.

She felt Stefan shed his shirt and her skin responded kindly to his flesh meeting her bare back as she leaned back. Her stomach rolled in jolts as her brain struggled to keep up with what was happening. It was that delicious feeling she'd get as a human but heightened. The feeling that jabs her belly at the mere thought of a Salvatore touching her…wanting her.

Damon's fingers crept up her thighs and stopped when the tips met his brother's, lowering his mouth to her damp middle.

She bit her lip hard, legs starting to tremble again, chest fluttering in shaky breaths. Stefan reached up to grab the back of Damon's head and push him down onto Elena's core.

She gasped in surprise turned pleasure, grasping for something to keep her rooted. Her legs shook and hands found comfort in grasping the tops of their hands on her thighs. Stefan removed his hand from Damon's head and placed his palm flat on her quivering belly.

As Damon moved his tongue slowly and thickly around her dampness her belly shook in a shattering dance under Stefan's steadying palm. He had always told her he loved to watch her come undone as he went down on her. He always chuckled into her spread lips as her stomach shook like an aftershock but she always shushed him with the tightening of thighs and moans surrounding him.

"And her taste?" Stefan asked thickly.

Damon paused, eyes shut, "exquisite."

"Like hers?" Elena couldn't help but ask, the jealousy just fueling the growing lust inside.

She took their silence as a yes but Damon's lips dancing with hers below took precedence over her hurt. She was dangerously close to coming undone and more than anything she wanted to hold back. She didn't want to let go so soon.

"She's close," Stefan murmured, moving a finger down to press into her sensitive bundle of nerves that rested above Damon's nose. She jerked under his touch, all but crawling up his chest and away from Damon's mouth.

Damon stood suddenly, unbuttoning his pants as Stefan worked small circles atop her middle. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, a hunger creeping into her gut once again. She hated how soon she became hungry after feeding. It made everything else fade into the background, made her angry and aggressive.

"Stand up," Damon said, voice calm and silky smooth like it always was.

Stefan pushed her forward and stood with her, immediately working his own jeans off his hips. Elena kept glancing at the body on the floor, blood old and losing it's warm coppery scent.

"Stefan, go get your girlfriend a snack," Damon asked, nodding towards the door.

Elena shook her head in protest but Stefan was gone in a flash, leaving Elena to watch as Damon dropped his pants to the floor. His boxers hung low on his hips, muscles pointing towards a thickness concealed inside.

His finger under her chin lifted her gaze to his, blue eyes searching hers. Without warning he released himself and slid inside of her with one fluid thrust. He stood very still, letting her body adjust around his thickness. She felt herself twitch against him and she moved the raise a leg around his waist.

Before she could even manage a sound from her parted lips he was out of her and on the bed behind her. She whirled around, mouth still open and eyes still half closed. "Don't forget how that felt," Damon whispered just as Stefan pushed a young girl through the doorway.

"Hi, I'm here for Elena?" the girl giggled, stumbling towards the bed.

Elena looked up at Stefan with narrowed eyes, the girl was already bleeding from the chest, marked between cleavage. He just folded his arms and watched.

Elena wasted no time in lowering her fangs to the girl's wrist, sucking deeply. The girl moaned as if in ecstasy, swaying back and forth with each suck of Elena's lips.

"Enough," Damon called softly from the bed.

She immediately stopped and pushed the girl into Stefan who spun her around to bite deeply into her neck.

Damon rolled his eyes and leapt off the bed to grab the girl from his brother's grasp, "Enough I said. Heal her and get rid of her.." he returned to lay on the bed, arms propped behind his head, "it's like babysitting children, I swear."

Elena sat on the edge of the bed as Stefan healed and compelled. She struggled with the strap of her shoe before giving up and tearing them off. Caroline would forgive her, she'd buy her another pair.

Stefan shed his boxers and crept onto the bed, leaving a space in between himself and Damon. Music pounded from downstairs, louder now to Elena's renewed vampire senses. The blood coursed through her veins, every nerve ending alight.

Elena walked slowly to the foot of the bed, feeling the blood, the music, the space that Damon had just filled inside of her. She started swaying her hips slightly to the music, tiny movements that may have gone unnoticed by the human eye.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a wave of euphoria hit her body like a blanket of warmth and joy to her chest. A small smile tugged at her lips as her eyes crept open to meet two pairs of eyes watching her move. She got on all fours and crawled up the bed to lay on her belly between them, propped up on her elbows. Her head was parallel to their hips and her eyes flicked back and forth between their nude bodies.

"That's what Stefan can't fight," Damon finally spoke.

"What?" she breathed, turning slightly on her left side to look up at him.

"That feeling after you feed, it hits heavier the younger you are, but it's hard for me to resist. I crave it," Stefan admitted, letting his hand drop and fingers play at her elbow.

"I can't say I blame you, it's…it's amazing," Elena said almost sadly.

She rolled onto her back, resting her hands on her belly, no longer showing signs of awkwardness at her body being on full display. Her breasts lay in perky pools that showed her age.

"Control is the hardest part for me, "Stefan went on.

Damon cleared his throat, "much like it's hard for me to control wanting to bury myself deep inside your girl here, let's get on with it and do the whole drama thing later."

Stefan snorted and moved atop Elena in a swift movement, cradling her face with his hands and pressing his pelvis into hers. She gasped and arched into him immediately, hands falling behind her head.

"I let you drink from her, taste her, and touch her…you won't be anymore inside her than that," Stefan said as her nudged her legs apart with his knees and nibbled at her collar bone.

Damon sighed dramatically, "That's what I thought. Well I guess I'll never know then…" he said in an almost sing-song voice.

Elena felt unwanted laughter bubbling up in her chest…it had to be the blood…but it was quickly put to rest as Stefan pushed inside of her. He was more forceful than she was used to, his rhythm different even. Either way it caused her breath to hitch and her body to respond from head to toe.

He brought her to the brink and stopped, pulling out and flipping her over and placing her atop Damon. She lay flush against him, surprise evident in her breathing. Damon's hands immediately slid down her buttocks and adjusted her against him so that the bundle of nerves between her legs rested on his thickness. He pressed upwards to arch her towards Stefan who hovered over them. With one arm propping him up, the other spread Elena slightly so he could angle into her dampness.

Damon's chest was warm under Elena's cheek, his fingers threaded through her hair. She heard him whisper is the faintest of whispers,"Don't forget" as Stefan slid inside of her.

She whimpered at that and grasped Damon's arms, her knees bending on either side of Damon's body to angle herself upwards towards Stefan.

"Please," she hissed, fingernails digging into Damon. She wasn't sure what she was begging for, more relief maybe.

Stefan moved faster, skin clapping on skin to the beat of music below. There were tears trickling out of her eyes at this point but she couldn't begin to comprehend why. She didn't want this to ever end but at the same time she was crawling out of her skin.

"Stop Stefan, it's too much," Damon requested, placing a hand on her lower back.

He immediately stilled and pulled out, tugging her off of Damon and into his arms, "shhh" he whispered into her hair.

"I want more," she admits into his chest.

"Tell us what you want," Stefan prods, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

She sighed heavily and lay back down beside Damon, pulling Stefan down with her. She lay on her side, facing Damon who propped up facing her. Stefan lay against her from behind, stroking her hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed, closing her eyes.

"Don't-" Damon began but she put a finger to his lips to hush him.

"I'm so sorry this is what I want," she apologized, her voice tinged with regret and desire in equal parts.

"You're always forgiven, Elena," Stefan said against her hair.

She grasped Damon and slid him inside of her, earning her a loud moan from deep inside his throat. She then grabbed Stefan's hand and placed it on her belly, his middle finger pinned between Damon's lower abdomen and her clitoris.

"Fuck," Damon said through clenched teeth as she circled her hips and took him in deeper. His hand grasped the headboard behind them as he found a rhythm and hissed against her warmth.

Her whole body was on fire and she floated in between being fully aware that she was between the two Salvatore brothers and the pleasure that was building up within her. Her mind, naturally, switched to Katherine and what it must have been like for her to have them in her bed. Her, a vampire and these two beloved men just barely coming of age and human. How did she ever let these men go…

"Just like her?" Elena asks again.

Damon's eyes fluttered opened, his mouth parted in ecstasy,"God, no."

Stefan pressed onto her clit, letting Damon's body create a rhythm atop his finger. He kissed her neck, pressing into her back.

As Damon let go inside her she held on and watched him cum in waves against her. He was beautiful. His hands found her cheeks and he opened his eyes to lock onto hers as he rode the last swell of his orgasm. She felt herself build up at his repeated words, "God, no."

Stefan sensed it, as he always does, and pulled her off of Damon as he rolled onto his back, chest heaving and sweat pricking his brow. Stefan entered her quickly, not paying mind that she was dripping wet from his brother's release. These things didn't much matter to vampires Elena mused briefly.

They came together, Elena whispering apologies.

They lay together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, old blood staining their lips and teeth. Damon's eyes were drooping closed, body slack and sated. Stefan lay watching Elena's face, tracing small circles with his finger around her belly button.

The tears began to fall as she knew they would. They seemed to come at the oddest of times these days, so much emotion rolling around in her enhanced body. It wasn't guilt or remorse, it was just a release. It was needing something and getting it.

"Am I a better vampire now?" she asked laughing in between tears.

Stefan chuckled and Damon failed at hiding a smile. She yawned and didn't protest when one of the brothers wrapped her in a blanket and the other started the car.

"Thank you," she mumbled, as they tucked her into her bed at home and left her to fall into a thick sleep.

When she woke the next morning she smiled at the blood they didn't wipe from her face and body. It was the last thing she washed off in the shower before school.


End file.
